


Chat Room, Session 6

by eqqplant



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Octo Expansion DLC Spoilers, Oneshot, The good shit™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eqqplant/pseuds/eqqplant
Summary: Pearl knew.Pearl now knew the massive secret Marina had been hiding for years.Pearl knew she was an octoling.





	Chat Room, Session 6

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite part of the Octo Expansion DLC and I wished there was more content based on this scene, I literally cried when I read it the first time around.
> 
> Also this is incredibly self indulgent, I mean c'mon, it's fucking me! When is it not gonna be self indulgent?!

Marina's eyes flicked along the bright lights of her laptop's screen again and again, taking in the words plastered upon the screen for what seemed to be the millionth time that minute.

Tears threatened to brim in the corners of her eyes as she continued to read each word continuously, trying to meld the sentences and words into her brain, the horrible pains of fear and sickness lurked inside her as she finally looked up from the screen and out the window into the beautiful picturesque sunset scene that brewed outside of the window of her and Pearl's shared apartment.

She breathed slowly through her nose, closing her eyes as she attempted to steady her beating heart, putting the laptop down upon the coffee table in front of her as if that would stop her never ending nightmare from becoming reality, joined with the anxiety which was building up dangerously inside of her.

Pearl knew.

Pearl now knew the massive secret Marina had been hiding for years.

Pearl knew she was an octoling.

The old cuttlefish man that they had worked side by side with for a little over a month, someone who Marina thought she trusted, had just spilled her greatest secret to her girlfriend like it was some kind of common knowledge. She wouldn't dare read past her Octarian record and Pearl's initial doubts upon the realisation of the information presented in front of her truly meant, mostly due to the fear being too great as she already assumed that she knew what Pearl's answer would be.

Marina gently rested her trembling hand against her cheek as the tears soon began to follow. She slowly curled up in a protective ball in the corner of their couch, hugging her legs for little comfort as the laptop screen shone a dull green light against her quivering figure. Slowly, she allowed her fears and anxieties to engulf her as she silently begged into the empty room.

Pearl would hate her.

Maybe Pearl would throw her out back into the streets where she found her.

Maybe Pearl would just straight up splat her right there and then.

Little did she know about the inkling's true replies. Of course there was the immediate shock that Pearl had to overcome, she had no clue that the love of her life was also the same species which was the ongoing enemy to her entire race and it did take her by surprise about the kind of lifestyle that Marina had lived and suffered alone for so long, but there was no hatred in any ounce of ink that flowed through Pearl's body. 

Pearl still loved her nonetheless. 

She didn't care that she was an enemy, Marina was so gentle and so loving and so not whatever bullshit that Cuttlefish was spilling to her. Eventually, sick of his shit, Pearl threatened him to quit this shit and left the chat.

That conversation had ended a few hours ago.

Pearl was currently out running errands by the time Marina stumbled across the messages alone, while wandering round a supermarket looking for a specific ice cream that her girlfriend adored so much, hoping that when she got back that Marina would still be asleep. Her heart suddenly felt a pang of guilt wash over it as her hand reached for the ice cream tub in question. Shrugging it off, she proceeded to pay for it and a few other goodies she knew that Marina adored, then started to make her short journey home by foot.

During her walk home, Pearl heard her phone ping, the notification flashed on screen altering her that the group chat was now back and currently active. Pearl's eyes widened as she read the notification again.

> DJ_Hyperfresh♪ >online<

...

"FUCK--!" 

Was all that Pearl shouted in the middle of the empty street in which she stood, suddenly sprinting back towards their apartment. 

She knew what Marina was like all too well. She knew Marina would have overanalyzed everything and would probably be curled up and freaking the fuck out to who knows what extent! That was, if Marina was still there... Maybe she had made a run for it, not allowing Pearl the chance to comfort her and explain how everything was ok.

Pearl came crashing into their apartment, her elbow faintly stung after pushing their front door open with such force, jolting the octoling upright who was curled up on the couch. 

Their eyes immediately caught and locked into each other, Pearl's heart finally stopped racing.

Marina was still here. 

Marina was safe and still here with her.

The pair stared at each other in a joint silence, Pearl trying to mix together the collection of words that flashed across her brain to create something meaningful and to calm Marina's anxieties, while Marina was too choked up to even process what was happening.

"Marina, I-" Pearl began, shortly cut off by the octoling curling into herself further.

"ST-STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Marina shouted out, her voice wavering due to the increase of tears that flooded from her eyes and down her face, she let out a choked sob and hid her face behind her shaking hands, not wanting to see what was going to happen next to her as a consequence of her constant lies she fed Pearl after all these years and the months they had been dating.

"W-woah, Rina, it's just me!" Pearl pushed, gently placing down the plastic shopping bag next to her as she stepped towards the quivering figure. She knelt down by her side, gently resting a hand upon Marina's thigh as the octoling flinched away from her comforting touch.

"What do you w-want?! A-are you j-just going to th-throw me o-ou-out? O-or are you h-h-hear to splat me for wh-what I've done!?" The hostility couldn't be hidden in Marina's voice and Pearl could hardly recognize the girl in front of her. 

Pearl let out a soft sigh.

She tried again, pressing a soft yet firm hand against Marina's thigh. This time however, the octoling didn't flinch away immediately, it almost seemed as if her thigh melded into the comforting touch this time around.

"Marina, babe.. What the fuck? Why.. Why would you think I wanted to splat you!? Wh-" Pearl turned her head towards the laptop screen behind her which had dimmed since it had been left untouched on the coffee table for a while now. She gently picked it up and placed it upon Marina's knees, watching as the octoling turned her head further away from the laptop, like a child refusing to eat their food.

With a wiggle of the mouse, the screen flashed up to it's regular saturation of brightness again. Pearl's assumption was indeed correct. Marina had freaked out before reading the whole story. Right now, she was just merely reacting based upon a picture of fiction, with only half of it begin the real truth.

"Baby..." Pearl started, she paused a moment as Marina turned to give her her full attention. 

The broken tears that still spilled from her eyes, refusing to stop nearly broke Pearl's heart right there and then. The hand resting on Marina's thigh slowly moved up and replaced the comfort upon her cheek, wiping away the tears that traveled across there. 

"Baby, did you.. Did you even read my reply?" Pearl asked, the loving smirk on that now adorned her face was a familiar one to her girlfriend.

Marina slowly shook her head, watching her girlfriend's features soften further at her silent reply. 

Wait, but where was the anger, the hatred, the bloodlust for octoling on Pearl's face?

Marina had to double take the kind, comforting but soft expression on Pearl's face, her normal cheekiness couldn't be missed either. There was nothing terrifying about it, it was just Pearl being, well, Pearl. Marina could physically feel her heart swelling at this sight, yet a small part of her brain was still overworking and this sight still terrified her to her core thanks to the weight of the anxiety about the whole situation still looming above her.

Her eyes flickered towards the laptop screen, the familiar chat flashed up with several different words flooding the screen, some she recognized and some that she didn't. Her eyes skimmed over Pearl's username, the words drilling into her brain as she memorised the form of each letter as her brain melded them together into words, words that continued to make her heart swell.

She glanced sheepishly up at Pearl, who's features seemed to soften even further, if it was even possible at this point. Pearl lovingly brought her hands to cup Marina's cheeks, wiping away the tears that continuously spilled from the octoling's eyes.

Just how long has Marina lived in fear over Pearl's rejection? 

Pearl's heart stung at the thought, she could never even think of turning away her girlfriend, she meant more to her than Pearl probably even knew herself.

"Rina.. It's ok, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.." She muttered softly, pressing a kiss across the octoling's strained temple. This only ended up bringing another choked sob from her girlfriend's trembling lips. Pearl climbed up on the couch with her, resting her petite body between the octoling's legs, bringing her in for an awkwardly posed hug.

Pearl wasn't sure how long they stayed there, curled up in each other's arms as Pearl soothingly stroked Marina's tentacles, making out all the little details about her girlfriend that she had been so blind to see.

Once the worst of Marina's tears had subsided, Pearl tilted her head up to press a loving, slow chaste kiss to her lips. Marina tried to break away immediately, struggling against the idea of kissing the inkling but slowly, she melted into the kiss, their lips moving in a practiced rhythm. Pearl hand moved to cup Marina's cheeks again, adding some force behind her kiss, trying to flood as much of her emotions into it.

They broke away a few more moments, Pearl leaned forward to press a few more quick kisses to her girlfriend's swollen lips.

"It's ok." She repeated again, watching as Marina's face furrowed as she processed the sentence.

"B-but I lied to you! I didn't tell you the truth when you deserved to kn--" She was cut short by another meaningful kiss to be pressed against her lips.

Pearl broke away, a hand reaching to stroke Marina's short tentacle that rested above her forehead in a soothing pattern, her eyes softening as she smiled down at Marina. "You did it for a reason, you don't need to justify why.. Also, I kinda figured it out on my own anyways." Pearl confessed, watching Marina's eyes widen in both surprise and silent question.

"Y-you did? ...Wh-when?" She asked meekly. 

Pearl gently squeezed her hand within her own, looping their fingers together before she finally spoke. "About a year ago, I think, not too long after you first moved in with me." Pearl shrugged, watching Marina's face flush with a certain teal hue. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda offended that you thought I was that stupid not to have noticed, babe."

Marina let out a small chuckle, reaching up the brush a tear that had fallen from the corner Pearl's eye a few moments prior. She gently pulled the inkling down for another kiss, earning herself a soft hum from the pink squid who gladly settled into the rhythm again.

The octoling couldn't help but internally kick herself to even have thought that Pearl would have rejected her, this was Pearl for goodness sake! The one inkling who gave her comfort and security when they were total strangers back on Mount Nantai! She smiled into the kiss, pulling the inkling down further.

Their kiss only deepened from there, so many built up emotions had now been unlocked between the pair of them and neither of them were shying away from showing their true colours anymore. Marina slowly curled a finger underneath Pearl's chin, tilting her head to finally take some form of dominance over the kiss, elating a small yet content moan from the inkling now below her.

Pearl slowly pulled back, Marina's hands immediately slipping around her slim waist as if the inkling was just about to make a break for it and run away, never to come back. 

"You're incredible." Pearl muttered kissing Marina's forehead. "So, so, so beautiful." A kiss was planted on her flushed teal right cheek. "So, so, so talented and clever." A kiss to her other cheek. Pearl slowly brought her hands to cup both of her cheeks, bringing Marina's head down so she could press another lingering kiss to her lips. "What on earth did I do to get a girlfriend like you?"

Marina blinked, new tears brewing but not out of fear or sadness, but out of love and happiness as she smiled down at the inkling, who was positioned below her. "I should be asking you the same thing." She couldn't help but let a chuckle escape her as she pulled Pearl back in for another deep kiss. And who was Pearl to argue with that?

They kept their kisses slow, putting enough meaning and force behind the way their lips crashed against each other. Marina slowly shifted their position again, now resting herself completely on top of the smaller cephalopod, who gladly smiled at the added weight.

"I love you so much Marina..." Pearl whispered against Marina's lips, her face turning a light magenta as she glanced up at her lovers mesmerizing eyes.

"And I.." Marina mirrored, placing a quick kiss to her girlfriend's slim, pale lips. "Love you so much more than you could ever imagine, Pearlie." She gently brought her hand to stroke the inkling's bobbed tentacles that now laid flat against the couch, exposing her small, precious ears to the octoling.

Pearl couldn't hide the dopey, loved up grin that was plastered on her face as she pulled her girlfriend down once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, this has been sat collecting dust in my drafts for like two months now, so I'm fucking happy that I finally fucking finished it!!
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr @eqqplant where I'm like super active all the time!
> 
> ** Also Pearlina is now canon which makes this 100x better ;)


End file.
